


Lay All Your Love on Me

by Silver_Wraith



Series: It's All in the Game [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Bryce is sure Ryan is cheating on him.  But Ryan is going to prove him otherwise.





	

Bryce knew he shouldn’t feel this way. He’s had a few little love affairs in the past, yet it feels so different now. He wasn’t jealous before they met. Now every girl he sees is a potential threat. And Bryce wasn’t the type that goes sharing what he’s got. Maybe he felt that way because he knew how much of a charmer Ryan was and he did fear their relationship would come to a halt if he found someone more interesting.

Every time was the same. Ryan would stay until late doing God knows what, while Bryce was the housewife, waiting his beloved to come in by the door earlier so they could eat the dinner he always prepared for them both. But with Ryan not coming home until it was at least midnight, Bryce was sure his boyfriend was out there banging someone else.

But tonight, Bryce wasn’t going to be a fool anymore. He’s had enough of it. Whenever he tried to discuss it with his lover, he always ended on the bed with his legs around Ryan’s waist. During his vain attempts of trying to get answers from the one and only Ohmwrecker, he felt himself getting weaker, losing his words while Ryan smiled and made Bryce trip off his tongue. And the rest would always come to moans, skin slapping and moving sheets.

Bryce looked at his phone. 11 PM. He’d probably would have to wait another hour until Ryan was home. So, he decided to practice what he was going to say to his boyfriend once he came through the front door. It was time Ryan knew he belonged to Bryce and that he wasn’t going to let any girl or guy come between it. He knew he was possessive and it wasn’t nice. But now Ryan was his new vice apart from games.

“Where the hell have you been?” Bryce said but didn’t think it sounded forceful enough. “No, let me try again. Hum… Ryan, we need to talk. Yeah, that’s better. You need to know that I am not going to allow you to go out every night. I am aware of how you can be charming to girls and I want you to stop, or…”

“Or what, Brycie?” Ryan’s voice sounded in the air and that caught Bryce off guard. He looked at Ohmwrecker leaning against the doorway and he knew he was probably too into his own worries to hear the door being unlocked. And he was beginning to feel weak again. He was the lucky guy that knew Ryan in real life and God, he was beautiful. “Earth to Bryce McQuaid!”

“Oh, hum… It was nothing, really. I-I was hoping that I could, I mean, we could talk.” Bryce repeated the words in his head, he surely sounded nervous. There goes his forceful tone he wanted so much to use.

“Sure, go ahead, I’m listening.” Ryan responded, clearly not intimidated by Bryce’s tone. And as he did, he began peeling his shirt off. The younger gamer could say good riddance to any plan he had, because seeing Ryan’s toned torso was like an art lover appreciating David’s statue. He watched his lover walk into the kitchen and grab the dinner plate Bryce kept for him. He came back into the living room and sat down on the couch beside the still dumbfounded youtuber. “So, what did you want to tell me?"

“You are cheating on me, aren’t you? Who is she?” Bryce said, regretting his words right after they came out of his mouth, yet it had to be done.

“What are you talking about?” Ryan laughed a little after swallowing a mouthful of lasagna. “You think I am cheating on you?”

“I know you are. You stay until late out there every night and I know you have someone else. I bet you used your Ohmwrecker charm on some girl and…” Bryce stopped as Ryan’s laugh got louder. “This is not funny! I’m serious.”

“Ohmwrecker charm? What the fuck?” Ryan was hysterical now. Bryce’s weakness was back. But after a while, the laughing suddenly stopped. Bryce knew what it meant. Ryan’s grin was pure sex. He watched the older gamer put his plate aside and get closer to him. “So, Brycie… Was it my Ohmwrecker charm that conquered you?”

“I-I mean… No! Stop it, you avoiding this. I want answers. And I’m…” Bryce moaned when he felt Ryan’s lips on his neck.

“Because, I always thought you liked my body, or my face. Maybe you like my face and my body along with this Ohmwrecker charm. Ain’t that right, Brycie-poo?” Ryan took Bryce’s hand a guided it to his exposed six-pack. He knew Bryce couldn’t resist them, while he kept leaving soft kisses on his lover’s neck and used his free hand to unbutton Bryce’s shirt.

“Go to hell, Ohm…” Bryce pretty much moaned it out. He still didn’t know what Ryan does to him. A grown-up man should never fall so easily. Yet, there he was, losing control of the situation once more.

“Oh, so you don’t want me? Alright then. You know I do anything for you Bryce. But I’m sure there's a lot of girls out there that want a piece of this.” Ryan teased as he flexed his arms and began to stand up, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and pull him on top of a warm body.

“No, please, stay.” Bryce now had his legs around Ryan. He was such a slut for that man. He wasn’t going to let Ryan go, not anymore. Even if he was joking about it, Ryan was his. “I need you…”

“Seems like Brycie-poo is not so tough now, huh?” Ryan now had full control. He brought his lover to the point where he would submit to his Ohmwrecker charm as he called it. So, not wanting to do it in the couch, he placed his big hands on Bryce’s ass and lifted him up. It always impressed the younger how easily Ryan could lift and carry him around.

Bryce was hungry, and Ryan was the only one that could feed him what he wanted. He pulled the other into a kiss as he carried them both to their bedroom, hitting so many things on the way until their destination. But they didn’t care. They were so horny that a few knocked over stuff wouldn’t stop them from taking it to the next level. They did reach the bed after a while, but they were all over each other.

“Hmm, someone’s feisty tonight… I like it.” Ryan said as he felt Bryce dig his nails into his wide, exposed back muscles. He knew his boyfriend was angry. And it did turn him on a lot. Not to mention it made their love-making especially spicy.

“Shut up and take me already.” Bryce felt his backside meet the mattress. He looked to his lover, and Bryce could feel his erection grow as Ryan climbed the bed after unbuttoning his jeans. If only he knew what he makes Bryce feel…

“You know you don’t want me to shut up. In fact, you love when I talk dirty to you, don’t you Brycie?” Ryan finished unbuttoning Bryce’s shirt and dig into the creamy flesh of his body, leaving soft kisses downwards the chest, after taking time to suck on that beautiful pair of nipples his boyfriend possessed, which resulted in some biting and sucking that made Bryce moan loud and place his hand behind Ryan’s head and ran his fingers through the soft hair. “Is that what you imagine I do to all those girls that live in your head? Do I make them feel as good as I make you?”

“Ryan…” That was the only word that came out of Bryce’s mouth. All the other sounds were moans and whines that was understandable in any language. Ohmwrecker was working his charm on him. What a few minutes before was an outrageous display of disloyalty, now the mental image of Ryan cheating on him, making girls weak without using physical strength like he did to him couldn’t be sexier to Bryce. Even if Ryan was indeed cheating on him, Bryce knew he was the first, the one Ryan could rely on, the one Ryan loved.

“Is this turning you on, Brycie? Me using other people to get off while you are the one I give special attention?” Ryan saw the bulge on Bryce’s pants throb as he said that. He loved finding new soft spots in Bryce’s mind. Places he knew only he could reach and that involved him in every way. “You know, you could watch it sometime. See it for yourself that they are nothing compared to you.”

“Ryan, please!” Another word was added to the groans of pleasure Bryce was shamelessly letting out. He was pretty sure their neighbors already knew what a whore he was for the man on top of him because of his loud moans and he did love the fact that they knew Ryan was responsible for that.

“Did you say something, Brycie-poo?” Ryan had already unbuttoned Bryce’s pants and was working the zipper down. As soon as he did, the twitching bulge in the younger man’s boxers was begging for attention. But he wanted to tease his boyfriend a little more. “All you’ve got to do is tell me. You know I do anything for you, right?”

“Ohm, I need you… Please give it to me.” Bryce wasn’t going to let this take any longer than it should. He wanted Ryan and he had no time to waste. So, he just said it already. But it didn’t take the malicious smile from Ryan’s face. And it made Bryce’s boner throb again seeing it so close to his private parts.

“As you wish.” Ryan’s soft touch changed. In a swift motion, he removed the rest of his own clothes and Bryce’s undergarments until they were both naked, with nothing more to stop them to fully enjoy each other. Ryan took a second to take in all of Bryce, exposed just for him. He could never cheat on him. In fact, Bryce was in Ryan’s mind all the time, so much that he couldn’t even look at someone else. For a moment, the thought of Bryce finding someone else crossed his mind, and he began to feel all that the younger gamer did for these past days. Images of another man taking Bryce to the bed was now a fear. He couldn’t let that happen. So, he took Bryce’s now free cock into his mouth and began sucking it for all it was worth.

“Oh Ryan… Fucking hell…” Bryce arched his back as he felt Ryan’s mouth around him. His legs were over Ryan’s shoulders as his boyfriend provided him the pleasure he wouldn’t find anywhere else. That gave Ryan the boost his ego needed to give Bryce what he wanted. He knew Bryce liked when he got cocky, and that was the perfect time to do that. He then took his mouth off Bryce’s dick as he heard a whine of disapproval for that action. He smiled before grabbing the bottle of lube, spreading the liquid over his fingers and getting them ready for the next part. “Ohm…”

“You know you are my favorite game, don’t you Brycie?” Ryan asked and with Bryce’s legs still over his shoulders, he reached down and began working the tight entrance of his asshole. With a flinch and a long moan, Ryan slowly entered his cold, moist digits into Bryce's warmness. “Because you are so easy to win. So, losing you is not an option.”

“Win me then.” Bryce said back with a high-pitched voice. He sounded so needy and he knew Ryan loved it. He then felt the fingers get even deeper into him before they started working his anal muscles so he could take Ryan fully.

“So pretty. I wonder if Del and Luke know how I have you. Maybe we should call them on Skype and show the slutty side of Bryce McQuaid.” Ryan kept his dirty talking, aware that Bryce loved when he teased about going public about their sex life. Explicit indeed since Ryan once recorded them having sex after Bryce denied he moaned that much in bed. “They will probably start calling me Asswrecker after they see what I do to yours when I’m done.”

“Jesus, Ohm. Don’t stop!” Bryce didn’t want it to end. He felt a jolt of pleasure when he felt Ryan go back to sucking him off. The last words Ryan said made him so hard that it felt really got to have it back inside that expertise mouth of Ohmwrecker. There were so many feelings going through Bryce's body that he was pretty sure Ryan was touching his soul. He was so close to cumming right then, but as he built up an earth shattering orgasm, Ryan again pulled back, leaving him a moaning mess.

"We don't want it to end so soon, do we?" Ryan said, now lubbing up his own dick, which was hard and throbbing as it always did when he made Bryce his. After a few jerks, he held it so it pointed straight to the prepared hole and began to push in slowly. Ryan particularly love this part because he knew he was above average and seeing Bryce's expression while he took it was one of the best views ever. "So tight, Brycie-poo."

"Ohm, you always feel so big..." As if Ryan's ego wasn't massive already, hearing Bryce compliment him like that made it double in size. "I bet there is no one else that takes it like I do."

"My Brycie's talking dirty too, it must be my lucky day." Ryan said pushing the last inch of his length so all nine were inside the warm body of Bryce McQuaid. With that settled, Ryan surged forward, Bryce's legs still over his broad shoulders, so his boyfriend was bent in half, unable to escape. As if Bryce would even think about leaving that spot he loved so much.

"Wreck me, Ohm." Bryce said and he could feel Ryan's shaft thickening inside of him. His words made Ryan pull out, only to back in again, setting a rhythm to their love-making. "Fuck yes, keep going."

"You like that, Brycie?" Ryan asked, already knowing the answer to it. He started thrusting hard into the boy under him, pounding that sweet, tight ass of his, just how Bryce wanted it. "You love it, don't you?"

"Yes! Fuck me, Ryan! Claim my ass!" There was it, Bryce shamelessly saying out loud how bad he wanted to be fucked by Ohmwrecker. Making the neighbors aware they were at it again, unable to do anything but listen to the sounds of Bryce's slutty moaning, skin slapping and the bed creaking thanks to how hard Ryan was fucking his boyfriend. Even when Ryan brought their lips together, Bryce moaned into it, because of how his prostate was being abused by the fat cockhead that belonged to the man above him. "Right there!"

"Tell me you are mine..." Ryan demanded, wanting to also make sure that there was no other for Bryce than him.

"I'm yours, Ryan... I belong to Ohmwrecker." Bryce's words were so reassuring that Ryan couldn't help but feel his own orgasm nearing. "I love you, Ohm."

"Fuck! I love you too, Bryce." Ryan, feeling he couldn't hold back anymore, reached down and began jerking Bryce's neglected shaft in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for his lover to turn into a moaning machine, putting a pornstar to shame as Bryce came, unloading himself all over their chests. It made him clench around Ryan, who let himself go inside Bryce, grunting as if a lion took over his body.

As they came down from their highs, Ryan dropped Bryce's legs from his shoulders and rolled them over, so Bryce was on top. He loved the way his boyfriend looked down at him after an intense love-making. Made him feel accomplished, especially since bringing Bryce pleasure was what pleasured him as well. And they lied there, sharing soft kisses and laughing at their own situation. Ryan was still inside of Bryce, avoiding his load from coming out for as long as he could.

"I could never cheat on you Brycie. I meant it when I said I love you. There is no one for me but you." Ryan said and it made Bryce smile. Yet, he knew he owed him an explanation on why he stayed until late all those past days and it seemed like the perfect time. "The reason why I was out is because I was working. Del and Luke told me how you always look at the window of that music shop and how much you wanted the guitar that is displayed there, so I wanted to give it to you."

"Wait, you mean you spent all those nights working to get me something?" Bryce felt really stupid now, yet really happy. Ryan took time to buy something he wanted, and even though it is just a material possession, knowing it was bought with Ryan's love for him made it way more special. "I am so sorry, Ohm. I should have known you would never cheat on me."

"Don't be. I am kinda flattered you got so possessive and jealous over me." Ryan smiled and they shared another kiss. "The guitar is in the closet, it was supposed to be a surprise but I think this is better. Besides, I would love to hear you play it for me and sing, would you?"

"Sure. But let's take a shower first. We're so sticky." Bryce said and he felt Ryan lift him up again and carry him to the bathroom.

"So, after the song, I was thinking round two, maybe?" Ryan gave his naughty smile as they walked into the shower together.

"That asswrecker thing really got into your head, huh?" Bryce laughed while feeling the warm water hit him.

"You have no idea Brycie-poo."


End file.
